What Your Mate?
by Charms
Summary: When Kagome seals the well to Feudal Japan she slows down time.Her grand daughter from the states moves in and she finds she can't care for her anylonger due to cancer. So she pushes her in the well. SESS OC Complete
1. Falling with Eyes Wide Shut

What Your Mate?

By: Charms

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its Characters. I do own Charha.

**Chapter One**

Falling with Eyes Wide Shut.

**Past**

      I sat back in my seat in the plane on my way to my new home. Not only was it thousands of miles away but it was in a different country. My parents had died in an accident, just weeks ago. The only person I had left was my grandma. I love her in all, but why did I have move to Japan. She lives in a house near a creepy shrine. I remember it that way because one summer I got locked in it.

I have to go to a new school in two weeks and I had a crash coarse just a mouth ago in Japanese. It was harder for me sensing I have a Brooklyn accent. Born and raised there why couldn't I stay? Dad never found it important for my mom to teach me my second language though I did learn the basics of Japanese. "She's half Puerto Rican he would say. Why can't she learn Spanish too?"

**Present**

     "Ah where is my uniform?" I screeched while tearing my room apart. Could say it was an improvement to its state before my search.

     "Char, here it is." My Gram pulled my uniform out from behind her back. "Charha if I hear you were fighting again I'm going to cut your allowance." She smiled and dropped my all black uniform on my bed and walked out of my room.

     I grabbed it and threw the knee-high socks out of the room. "Gram Kagome I hate those." 'Geez I want to show off my legs to all the guys.' I turned looking at myself in the full-length mirror on my wall, after putting on my short skirt. "Now what shoes?" I turned and looked into my closet full of healed shoes and sneakers of every type. Platforms were my preferred choice. They had been collected over my year of mourning. Gram had bought them all for me knowing shoes were the way to my heart.

     "Hurry up, the schools not going to wait for you."

     I threw my black halter top on with my black Linkin Park hoodie to cover it. "I'm coming wait up for me." I yelled while heading down the stairs.

When I got down to the kitchen I grabbed my backpack and set it over one of my shoulders in such a rough way that it almost threw me off balance. "Gram where is my black nail polish?"

"Why?" She said with a questionable face.

"What did you do with it?" I knew she had it.

"Here use this." She handed me a dark shade of purple nail polish.

'I guess this will work.' I painted my toenails first and then my fingernails on my way to school in the car.

"Charha be good." Gram looked at me as I got out of the car. "And Charha walk home I can't pick you up."

I gazed at her for a moment. "Yes, Gram give me a dollar no two.

She handed me my money and I was off.

 The day had gone well. First period I did all my work, and I was congratulated by the teacher for not causing a scene as I left. Second period was a bit rougher. I had called the teacher an idiot to his face due to his lack of knowledge on the big bang theory. He asked me for a simple explanation that even a kindergartner could understand and I did. He just about bit my head off for my rendition of the theory but it was so simple a kindergartner would understand.  We had block scheduling so lunch was next. I walked down scanning the cafeteria for my friends and took a seat when I spotted them. They were going on about the latest Playstation games as usual so I laid my head down to think.

"Hey Charha" A girl called. I twisted in my seat at my lunch table to see who was calling my name.

She grabbed my blue highlighted black hair and pulled me out of my seat. "You whore!" She yelled.

"Bitch don't touch me." I grabbed her hair in retaliation and sat her on the floor. I kicked her in her mouth knocking her front teeth loose. "You know better then mess with me!" I yelled back, dropping her hair from my hand as I watched her scream in pain. Two teachers grabbed my arms and pulled me up the stairs to the principal's office. Not far behind another teacher followed aiding the other girl up the stairs.

I sat down in the seat in the corner looking at the girl cry and sniffle; the whole time all I wanted to do was have lunch and talk to my friends. What did I do to deserve to get in a fight with some girl whom I didn't even have a name to go with the face? I sat back when the principal asked her to tell her side of the story.

"She was trying to get with my man." She cried out sniffing and trying to hold tears back. "I confronted her and she grabbed my hair and knocked me to the floor. More tears came with that lie. "Then she kicked me." She held a tissue to her eyes and one to her mouth. 'Lying bitch.' I thought 'Should have kicked those teeth out.'

"Charha?" The principal called me out of a trance. "Tell me your part of the story."

I leaned forward in my chair and started my recollection of the incident. "I was sitting at my lunch table." I said boldly and to the point. "She rolled up on me called my name, I turned around she grabbed my hair, pulled me out of my seat, and called me a whore. So I grabbed her hair in return sat her down on the floor and kicked her in the mouth." I sat back in my seat and said nothing more.

"Were there any witnesses?" He looked at me sternly like I was lying. "Charha, who was at your lunch table?"

"Jena, Phuc, (no not f**k) Trent, Ash, and Arhem were there. I don't know if they will tell you though." He left the office and I heard him call Jena Carlson to the office over the loud speakers. The girl stopped crying and glared at me as if asking for another beating but I kept my cool. He returned and asked for us to sit in the lobby. We both stood and walked out the girl in front of me. 

Jena came in and smiled at me faintly before entering his office. He came out and inspected to see if we were staying away from one another and greeted Jena, "Jena, hello I need you to tell me about the fight earlier?" The principal asked as he shut his office door leaving me alone with the girl.

Jena being my closest loyal friend told the truth. "Miss. Lighting?" He called me back in to his office. I walked in and took a seat across from him. "You can go home. I'll press charges if you want me to." My jaw dropped for once I wasn't the one with pending charges.

"No I fought back what right do I have to cause her more humiliation." I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder and walked out of his office. I headed to my locker and opened it taking out my hoodie and putting it on. I removed a few of my books from my backpack placed them in my locker and left.

 I headed home walking the quickest way there I knew. I had to pass the creepy shrine when I arrived to my gram's house. I turned my head when I saw a flash of pink and purple light in the well house. I pried the doors open with a loud crack sound followed by a high pitched squeak. "Strange a well with what looks like a strobe light cool." I walked closer to the well looking down in when I felt something brush by me. I turned to look and see what it was but there was nothing in the well house with me. I leaned over the side just as something pushed me forward making me lose my balance and fell in. Keeping my eyes closed I waited to hit the bottom. 

                                                Ancient Japan.

I didn't hit the bottom but instead it felt like I had just stepped forward. I felt hands touching me little tiny hands as the ground beneath me began to move. How was it possible I was in well? I tensed as I heard a little chirpy voice say,

"Inuyasha, look a girl." I opened my eyes to see my body just coming over the edge of the well. The hands let loose of my hoodie that was now hanging from my wrists. Their owner sat on top of my backpack which was sitting next to me. He was small and looked like a fox; a baby one. 'How cute.'

"Huh, what, Where am I?"I sat up facing my back pack only to see the little creature unzip it. He was going through my backpack with only his hide area hanging out. I stifled a giggle when I heard him cry ouch. I smiled and tapped the bag just as his head popped out. "Hey give me that." He had my pen crammed in his mouth chewing on it while growling. I smacked him on the top of his small plush head, and he tipped forward and fell into my backpack.

I pulled my hand back and as I did it was grabbed by a larger and definitely stronger hand with claws. A tall silver haired man stood just above me with a scowl on his face I swore would have killed me if I were less a woman.

"Who are you?" He asked coldly, lifting me form my sitting position.

"No, who are you?" I asked back just as cold, ready to strike. My expression was hard to hold as the sound of the smaller creature grew louder.

He gripped my hand tighter showing his true strength. "I asked first wench."

"Go ahead break my hand." I looked into his amber yellow eyes, as he stared endlessly back into mine almost black brown ones. "I don't care." The pain was catching up with my mouth, causing me to let out a low screech.

"I will you stupid bitch." He gripped tighter and lifted me even higher, so we were eye to eye. I was trying to play off the pain when I saw them, his cute little ears. No matter how stern his facial expression was, it still wasn't enough for me to stop my self from saying. "Awe, aren't those cute?" Lifting my free hand I rubbed one of them attempting to see if they were real.

"Don't touch that!" He yelled. The ear flipped back and I was aware they were real.

"Tell me your name now!" He yelled louder. I shuddered uncontrollably by how loud he had just yelled.

"Could you put me down first?" His grip loosened and I fell flat on my ass. "Owe why did you do that?" I growled rubbing my butt..

"Tell me or I'll go back to breaking your hand. He growled back, but louder. I smiled standing up and dusting myself off.

"Charha…" I said clear as day followed by "Lighting." which I whispered hoping her wouldn't hear my dumb last name.

"Lighting, like what comes from the sky?" He turned around and sat down ignoring the expression of hatred that showed on my face. "Feh It doesn't suit you; you're to stupid and weak." He said in what seemed to be a disgusted tone. I was temped to kick him in the back of his head but caught myself. I really didn't feel like getting killed but he had to say something else. "Wench will suit you for now." He bit snapping his head to the side.

Still I stayed calm and unmoved by his cruel unneeded words. I asked his name coolly. "Yeah so what's yours?" I noticed the hair. It was white and not silver like it had looked in the aurora of the sun. I giggled and asked him "Why?" before he could answer my first question.

"Stupid wench shut up. My name Inuyasha and my hair is that way because I'm hanyou."

I thought back to my Japanese lessons "You're a dog demon, HA, and you're a half breed, HA, HA."

His face turned red with anger, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Don't you even start about me; at least I know how to dress appropriately."

I looked down at what I was wearing. "What is wrong with my outfit?" I questioned noticing his out of date clothing that was all red, and he had no shoes.

"What is wrong your shoe things they are half your height." He pointed at my black platform sandals. "Your legs aren't covered and it's cold." He stopped and took a look at my legs. Your skirt is to short; your butt is almost sticking out form under it." He stopped for a look at my bottom as well. "Your shirt is too tight. Your breasts look like mountains." He stopped and took yet another look. "And your hair is two colors and you're a human." He sniffed my scent to make sure.

"Well the only reason you got a look at my breast was because your little slave ripped my hoodie off." I looked around for it and put it back on.

"Yeah...Inu...Yasha .you is  ...right.., she… dresses...a little....like. A...whore." I heard munching coming from behind me.

"Hey you little rat get out of there!" I grabbed my backpack from the little fox creature still not knowing his name.

"That was good, give me more." His face was covered in starburst wrappers.

"What is your name?" I asked handing him a pack of starburst.

"Hmm...Yum... yum...uh...Ship...pou." He devoured the candy without unwrapping them.

I was about to laugh when a puppy dogface interrupted me. "Why did he get some?"

"Let me see... You're rude, inconsiderate and well you were going to hurt me." I grabbed the first thing I could latch to in my backpack and threw it at him.

Unfortunately it was my economics book, the biggest one that I had. I wondered why it was even in my backpack and why I hadn't disposed of it at school. 

He dodged it and grabbed me in the most unusual position. "You little wench!"

I was leaning inches from the ground with his mid section pressed to mine. "Uh hem, could you watch where you're putting you package?" I exclaimed as s slight blush crept over my face.

He in turn looked down and dropped me. "Yeah sure I will wench." I was seconds no milliseconds from breaking and the face he sported didn't help.

"I have had it." I screamed, I got up and ran as fast as I could in platforms, and jumped on his back. Digging my fingernails into his neck he started to growl. It was a good idea at the second. I knew he was stronger but so was my ego. I dug my nails deeper.

His growling like a dog grew louder and he threw me to the ground. "Bitch that hurt!" I bit my bottom lip waiting for him to attack. The trees above swayed in the wind as he turned toward me. He stood just above me and I braced myself.

 I was in the perfect position when I realized he had placed himself almost parallel with my foot. 'Yes do it.' my subconscious squealed. I lifted my platform and sent it straight into his jewels as hard as I could. "I hate when guys try to win against me!" I got up from my position. I had just scored me an intimate moment with the half-breed. Not that I really wanted one I just wanted to go home. 

"Arrg, you stupid wench." He got up and slammed me to the ground beneath him. Holding my hands down, and sitting his throbbing manhood over my mid drift. "There is no hitting me in my groin this time." He growled in a low tone that scared me, making me squirm under his weight. I watched the trees sway and felt a slight tingle in my neck but ignored it. The problem at hand had over powered the tingling sensation. 

"Inuyasha," Shippou cried.

 'Thank goodness I could have been his chew toy or worse.' I thought as he lifted his warm muscular, well built body from my small womanly body. He was more the twice my size. "It's a demon with a shard." Shippou looked deep into the forest that lay around us. "I saw it." I sat up and looked deep into the forest that had started to dim by the falling sun just behind us. 

The half dog demon was sniffing the air. The wind started to pick up and I let a small involuntary shiver surface. Inuyasha kept sniffing when a green object seemed to fall from a tree. I made no connection with the sudden disturbance which felt closer then it had originally.

"Uh can I go?" I said getting up feeling a tingle in my spine making me turn to my left side. It was getting to creepy. I mean I am strong in the way of protecting my pride but this felt like I was protecting my life. I looked up and saw the most hideous thing I've ever seen. My body started to shake as the creature looked at me drool escaping through it jagged teeth. "Uh, um, uh?" I backed into Inuyasha who turned to me. I was shaking like a leaf in the wind but who wouldn't with a huge creature that looked like it had just placed you on it's dinner menu. 

"What wench?" He said still not noticing the demon above us. My hand rose pointing shakily as I tried not to collapse from fear. 

"Uh, uh, there is a big nasty thing in front of us, and I think it looks mad." He looked up and instantly I felt him go into what was some kind of battle mode. I was knocked to the ground by the rude arrogant hanyou who was now fighting for my life or at least it appeared that way.

Inuyasha pulled a huge sword from his side, which I had not noticed but he was carrying one. The huge creature growled, "The Tesusaiga." and tried to grab him but he dodged the huge clawed paw and sliced a piece of glass out of its head. He then proceeded to cut the monster into pieces, which reminded me of beef tips. It was like seeing Resident Evil in person not TV involved. (You know the scene where the commander is the last one left right out side the Queens Chamber and he gets diced to bits by the laser checkerboard.)  I shuddered, fell to my knees and lost what lunch I had earlier before my fight. I regurgitated everything and started to dry heave.  I wasn't big on seeing such a sight but it was a little late to change seeing it.  I caught a glimpse of Shippou's fox feet before they rushed forward.

"Inuyasha, hey half ling" Shippou yelled looking at me as I lifted my head.

"What you little rat?" He placed a small piece of cloth on the small shard of glass and pocketed it. He turned from his victory and headed back to where I sat on all fours.

"What is wrong with her?" Shippou who apparently never saw someone throw up asked. I sat back looking at what I had eaten start seeping into the ground. I was surprised by my reaction to seeing something that would have not bothered me naturally. The scare from seeing such a creature sizing me up as dinner might have caused it when added to seeing it cut to beef tips I guess.

"She'll be fine." Inuyasha said disgusted by me. He looked like he had just seen someone slap their kid or something. I guess he wasn't use to seeing someone lose their lunch. Not that I was use to being the one doing it.

"Are you ok?"

I looked up at Shippou who was looking right back at me with his big eyes. "Yeah I'll be fine. I." A rude half-breed interrupted me. 

"How did you find him before me?" He looked at me as I got up and rinsed out my mouth with Aquafina Water, and ate a piece of gum. The sky was now almost completely black with the small stars twinkling above us. 

"I don't know I was trying to ask you if I could go but you wee ignoring me. I felt something strange turned and looked up and there it was." I looked back at Inuyasha's stubborn face wondering why he asked me that question. Who was he to question me? I should have been asking what the hell had just jumped out of forest.

"Shippou go set another sleeping place for the wench." He ordered the little cutie.

Shippou ran off into the forest leaving me alone with the dog beast. How I wanted to be in my own little house atop the hill with my Gram snoring on the couch next to me. This was all too strange. It felt like I was dreaming and that at any time she would wake me but it never came. 

"Did you feel anything before you looked? He turned away from me and headed towards the horizon where the sun had just fallen into its slumber and out of sight.

"Like what?" I asked.

"I don't know any strange feeling that would make you turn and find him." He sat down in a position that made me hurt all over, seeing it would be uncomfortable to me. "And how do you get sick from dead demon, it turned to dust anyway." I held my composure taking in the fresh air around me to calm my inner hate that had grown so rapidly for him.

"I knew you would start on me about that and I felt a tingle in my spine odd but precise I guess." I walked to his side and glared at him. He seemed completely lost in thought but I knew he was looking for another question as the look of disgust rose once more upon the features of his half demon face. 

"Tell me why you got sick." He said stubbornly. I wanted so much to rip his tongue out but the chances of me doing that were slim to none. Both he would beat me to ripping his out by slicing me to bits or make me feel like his underling by knocking me to the ground beneath him, and neither were something I was in the mood to experience. Still I had to retaliate.

I smacked him in the back of is head and noticed a strange necklace of beads. In worn print it said osuwari. "I was not on my guard and scared to death."

He stood up and looked at me. "So being off you guard causes you to be sick?" I gritted my teeth reading the word on the necklace again letting it coarse around my mind before I answered.

"Are you stupid and why does your necklace say "Osuwari"?" Inuyasha crashed face first into the ground and I jumped at the scene. 

"You wench!" He yelled as he recovered from his spill. "Never say that and why does it make you sick?"

"I'm a vegetarian, why do you need t know?" 'I wonder why he took a spill like that for no reason at all.' 'Wait stupid he's half dog, duh.' My subconscious blurted out. "Osuwari!"

He crashed once more to the ground face first. "Don't say that!" He was so heated, I almost died laughing. I had finally found his weakness. I wanted to jump up and down at my new finding I had finally won a battle in what was about to become an all out war.

***********************************************************

Sorry peeps but I've been up all night since 3 this afternoon. It is now 7:35 am. Next Chappie we will find out If Inuyasha can get Charha back for her child's play. Oh and if she's a miko. I'm tired.

Peace out, "Charms"


	2. Buried Memories Remembered

Disclaimer: I do no own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do own Charha and her sister Kara.  
  
**Buried Memories Remembered**.  
  
  
  
**********************************

(Flashback)

 (Hey what do you expect?) I looked at the road ahead of me. My parents just didn't understand me. My little sister is a pest. Why would they buy me a car and then tell me to take that brat everywhere she wanted. I was paying for it, even though they bought it for me. "Insurance doesn't pay its self" they said, "Your getting a job whether or not you like it.  
  
On weekends they would force me to take that poser sister skating from 7 to midnight. I wanted to spend my extra time with friends not babysitting. With extra cash I would get my car new parts that would increase its speed. A new paint job caught every-ones attention. Dad asked why I got one. I told him white wasn't my color.  
  
I met Jordan one day while looking at N.O.S. He told me, that my car was a piece of art, while my parents called it a death trap. He asked if I ever tried drag racing. If I didn't get involved with it my parents would still be alive. I was angry with them 24/7. I never got to hang with friends, due to my sisters stupid after school activities and whatever else she could come up with. Drag racing was my new best friend. Jordan helped me find places to race and with him by my side I got my first win.  
  


  
**************************************

  
I took the time while Inuyasha was recovering from his spill to collect my bag and head back to the well if I came here through it I was going home that way too. It was pitch black and I was sure any more time here and I'd be some demons dinner or worse. Inuyasha appeared before me in the dim moon light as I marched on. 

  
My one woman march ended abruptly with a scowling hanyou. "Don't touch me I'm going home" I was kicking and fighting Inuyasha. He had grabbed my arms and was now dragging me to his camp. My legs were bare and the dirt strewn ground mixed with pebbles and rocks nipped at my delicate skin.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, you're my Miko now and you have to help me find the Shikon no tama shards." My eyes widened did he just say Shikon no Tama but mom had told me Gram was just telling lies about it being real. "Its just some old tale they tell."

I felt my arms fall to the ground and knew he was tired of dragging me, because I had begun to whimper. My legs were cut up from the roughness of the ground he had already hauled me across. "You know I'm human and I can get hurt worst than you?" I said remembering Gram say that demons heal faster and aren't affected by mortal wounds like human's are.  
  
"Shut up wench." He picked me up from my lazy rag doll position. I let myself lay limply hoping he would drop me.  
  
"I'm going home and I'm not your Miko." I raised my hand that had a tattoo on the palm. Jesse James trademark tattoo, but instead of reading Pay Up Sucker mine read, Fides Nullus, Serva Ad Nullus, which is Latin. (Look it up if you don't believe me)  
  
"What is that mark, you belong to someone?" He said in a jealous yet cocky tone causing me to hold back a small childish giggle.  
  
"No, fool it's a tattoo." I glared at him in an angry way. "As a matter of fact it says, I trust no one and I'm a slave to no one." The jealous expression faded quickly making me feel a little less disturbed by his reaction to my tattoo.  
  
He dropped me on a sleeping mat, and called Shippou to tend to my wounds. "What language is it?" Shippou ran over and wrapped my injuries not taking an eye off Inuyasha. It made me wonder if the little adorable cutie fears the big mean dog beast. I returned to the question at hand and answered, "Latin not that you know what it is anyway." A fury little body sat on my chest looking at me with its bare face.  
  
"How did that happen?" He looked at my bandaged legs.  
  
"Osuwari!" I glared at the face planted Inuyasha, "He did it." I pointed at the now flat-faced Inuyasha whom had lifted his face to grimace back at me.  
  
"She would…" He hit the ground face first yet again. "Don't say that!" He ran and sat above me knowing I didn't want to be crushed by him, and so I wouldn't say sit.  
  
"He was dragging me by my arms across the rocky ground."  
  
"Yeah but she wouldn't listen to me. She reminds me of that last miko, Kagome." He said with a disappointed look. Something clicked in my head, not that things always do but now it was coming together clear as day.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi?" I looked at him wondering if he knew Gram, my Gram.  
  
"You know Kagome?" Shippou yelled ecstatically.  
  
"She doesn't smell like the wench." Inuyasha said coldly smelling me lingering on my mid section which made me shudder. He certainly had a way with making someone feel uncomfortable in any situation and I had just recently met him. I felt a sudden pity for Shippou who must have dealt with the sick humor of the hanyou for a while now.  
  
"Yes she is my grandma." I gave him a groggy, look and yawned.  
  
"If your tired go to sleep no-one is stopping you bitch." He gave me a look that made me shudder once more. If anything the last thing I wanted to do was sleep no matter how tired I got I just didn't trust him.  
  
"How can I sleep, when I can't trust you?" I got up and leaned against a tree to hold me up, and stop me from falling asleep.  
  
"What you're the one who can't be trusted." He bit back making me jump, from my tired state. "You're the one who is related to that liar Kagome."  
  
"How is she a liar?" I wasn't confused but in disbelief. My dear Gram a liar, never. She was the most truthful person I had ever known, well her and Jena my best friend.  
  
"She said she would come back, she promised. She never did. I couldn't get to her time because the well was sealed." He said tears swelling and threatening to roll down his cheeks. "She lied to me." He turned away from me letting me know he didn't want to be seen this way.  
  
"She was married at 17. I bet she couldn't come because of that. I personally don't know why would she come back here with you. She sealed the well. Must have been because of your arrogance." I tried to comfort him but my pride and love for my Gram would not allow me to let him call her a liar. She wasn't one not at all. She was always there for me until now at least but this was different. She hadn't lied to him she had just found out bad news that's all.  
  
I went through me back pack searching for something to cover my legs.  
  
"So how did you get here?" He said changing the subject.   
  
"Fell down the well, DUH!" I looked up at the half demon that was taking off the first layer of his kimono. He must have heard me shivering. He walked to me and covered me. "You can sleep if you want no one will hurt you wench." I felt a slight tingle and looked at him before letting myself retort.  
  
"That's really assuring, you tell me no one will hurt me, but you still call me a wench." I threw his top as I got up and smacked him. "You have the nerve." I smacked him again. "And I don't belong to you or anyone else." I smacked him once more and ran into the forest. Tears streaming down my face I realized more than I wanted to. I couldn't take the days events. The fight and than being sucked out of my world my life to this, this hell. I wanted so much to just curl up on my bed and cry cold tears for no one but myself.   
  
"No one understands me. I hate everyone and everything." I stumbled over a tree root and fell to the ground in tears. I let everything that ailed me flood my mind as I cried lying on the ground. Everything hurt so bad. "Why did they have to die? Its all my fault, if I were just there Kara wouldn't be in that wheelchair. If I didn't do all those drugs she would be here where she belongs." More tears hit the ground. I couldn't handle all the pressures. "Why not me?" I heard footsteps behind me and I lifted my eyes to see him.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Inuyasha had followed me to where I lay crying. Crying for all the things I had done and all the things that were a result to my behavior.  
  
"You don't need to know, it's not your problem." He grabbed my shivering, crying and now wet body. His stare caught my eyes and I pulled closer to him. All I wanted was someone to hold me and tell me it would be ok but it wouldn't be. What was done was done and I couldn't change it no matter how hard I tried.  
  
He pulled me closer than I expected and leaned his face down to look at me. "Why are you crying?" He dried my eyes with his kimono as I pulled closer to him. I was out of Character by comforting myself in someone else's embrace. I was a loner the one who people came to for help not the other way around. I guess I broke when my walls crumbled before me. I needed someone to hold and tell me it was going to be ok. I just wanted someone's warm embrace and at this point Inuyasha would do.  
  
"I can't tell it will awaken to many sleeping memories." I turned my face away from his.  
  
He gracefully maneuvered his clawed fingers to lift me face back towards his. "They can't be that bad." His eyes sparkled in the moonlight, as I looked deeply into them. Had he just let his barrier down was he willing to listen to what others wouldn't? I wanted to tell him just to let the pain go. But I couldn't I didn't want to let the memories surface and run wild and hurt me more than they had already.  
  
"They're too painful." He gave me his puppy eyes and slowly began to carry me back to camp. Did he really care what had caused this sudden change was he actually willing to listen? I bit my lip and let the memories boil through my mind. As I did they boiled over with his next question asked.  
  
"What was your fault? Why do you wish to be dead?" He jumped into the biggest tree near the camp. He jumped branch to branch and stopped at the highest one above everything around us. I felt the ties holding my memories in break and I couldn't hold them any longer.  
  
"My parent's death." 'I can't believe I just told him that. He makes me feel so angry.' I cleared my throat and began my long agonizing story. "They died because of me. I was being a...  
  


  
***************************************  
  


  
 Jordan thought I should stop dragging for the rest of the night and go to a rave, after my 23rd win. I was having fun, even though it was a dumb way to do it. "Here try this." Jordan handed me a pill with Tweety on it. I thought it was cute. I was already high from smoking some weed and drunk on top of that but I took the Tweety faced pill anyway.

 I heard a commotion outside and went to see what it was. I looked out to the street to see a gold colored van smashed and on fire. My vision was blurry but I began to panic. The other car was on the other side of the van in worst shape, but the driver was walking. Blue lights flashed and clashed with the red ones. I realized the van was my parents, and my whole family was trapped inside. I ran as fast as I could, but it felt almost impossible to get there. Sis was the first one pulled out she was bleeding from her nose.  She told me she couldn't feel her body, and that mom and dad were searching for me. 

Mom was next, her face was pale and she wasn't moving. That's when the tears fell. "No not mom not my mom." Jordan was nowhere to be found. She coughed up blood and died a few minutes later. The last thing she told me was that she loved me and to take care of Kara, as she held my hand. 

A paramedic pulled dad out. "Dad are you ok?" I looked at his lifeless body as the paramedic tried to revive him. I swear he could have tried harder. I sat there on the bumper of the ambulance for a few minutes. A cop came over to me to see who I was. He noticed I was drunk and had me walk the line. I failed so he checked to see if my eyes were dilated. That's when he knew I was high. He read me my rights and arrested me. 

I was in placement for a year. I got out and was told I was going to live with my aunt. My sister was living with her as well. I was fighting at school at least twice a week so my aunt sent me to live with my grandmother. I had really screwed up.

  
  
******************************  
  


  
Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I caused all of it. My sister shouldn't be in a wheelchair, I should." I felt the grip Inuyasha had on me tightened. He didn't back away like my aunt had when I only wanted her to hug me or at least show some sign that she cared about me. It was a shock Inuyasha still held my close even though I was at fault.

 "What is done is done and can never be changed." His words were almost like a wake up call for me. I remembered people telling me the same thing but they weren't so truthful sounding. I felt some of my pain calm but the feeling of disappointment hurt me still. It had disappointed my entire family. Gram was the only one who said she loved me and that what happens is destiny and not you're choice.  

I thought it over and over for what felt like hours and pushed away from him. I needed space, and I wanted to be alone now to think. "I want to go home." I couldn't bare the fact that he understood my story so I wanted a way out.  
  
"You can't go." He said looking at me with his amber yellow eyes. "Your grandma told me she is going to die. She said she had cancer. She knocked you into the well you didn't fall. She told me she was going to seal it for good." I pulled further away not believing him. Gram wouldn't do this not to me not now. He pulled me back into his embrace he was still trying to comfort me and I wanted so much to go and just die with my Gram. How could she not tell me and let me make my own choice. My heart shattered I couldn't do this; not another loss. I wanted everything to end then and there. It was all a dream like I had thought before. 

  
"What, I can't stay here." I tried to get free from his grip. "What else did she tell you? Tell me now, why do I have to stay here with you?" He grabbed my arms and pulled them in one of the sleeves of his kimono. Tears were falling freely as I struggled to get loose from him.  
  
"Look your not going to like this, and not at a time like this but I have to tell you everything. Your grandma told me you were a little hard to handle. That was true and she asked if I would sire and you to keep you safe. You have to stay because no one will take care of you in your time, and something about a system." He pulled me closer holding me in just the right position that I could hear his heartbeat. It calmed me for a second as his words swirled around in my head and I tried to put them together to form some kind of meaning.  
  
I pulled away from him and sat down across from him on his branch. "I won't get lost in the system, and what do you mean by sire?" He grabbed my hands again. He was getting to close for comfort. "Siring is when I give you my blood and make you mine. She told me you would be impossible. You're pretty thick headed. Just let me sire you, be my mate." His eyes were glued to mine. Had he just asked me to be his mate? I wasn't ready and I didn't think I'd ever be ready for such a thing. This was turning out to be some Mary Sue story only written on the internet for fan girls. Was he serious?  
  
I yanked my hands away and stepped back from him and thought, 'It's not going to be love. He'll never love you. Love doesn't even exist.' I leaned back dropping backwards like the Brandon Lee in the movie The Crow falling from the top of a building, but from a tree instead hopping I'd hit the ground and die. A flash of red caught me. "Let go of me. I can't stay here, and I'd never survive here. I'm too weak, you told me yourself." We landed on the ground below from where we were sitting. His face had a sincere look about it as he adjusted me.   
  
"I also promised to protect you, whether it be form any demon or yourself. Never do that again." He placed me on the ground. Had he just said he had promised protect me? I opened my mouth a bit to question him when he ran into the forest and returned with a yellow backpack.  
  
"She told me to give this to you." He handed me the stuffed backpack.  
  
I went through it finding shoes clothing and a diary. The diary wasn't mine but the rest was. "She touched my stuff, all my shoes are in here, and so are all my cloths." Pants, heat I ripped a pair of baggy black jeans with red pockets out of the oversized back pack. I glared at Inuyasha and blinked my eyes while saying, "Inuyasha go away, while I change my cloths."  
  
He walked away gingerly looking back only once. Shippou was sleeping so I was ok with him being around.   
  
 "That damn girl, I wish she would answer me…" I heard him say as he disappeared. The rest was muffed but it was probably of no importance. I put my favorite pair of pants on and looked around. He was there and than no where in sight, furthermore his stealth ability bugged me. He couldn't have gone far which made me cringe. There was a possibility he was crouched behind a bush somewhere. 'Hentai.' I thought.  
  
"I'm done." I called. I heard a slight galloping sound when I saw him come running. He knocked me to the ground below him. "What are you doing?" He smelled my body from top to bottom.  
  
"You smell different, you're wearing pants, and as a matter of fact you have two layers on. Is it that cold? I'll keep you warm. Be my mate I want you as my mate", he pulled his eyes to mine they were different less compassionate.  
  
"What your mate?" I grabbed his kimono and rolled him over so I was above him instead of vice versa. "Let me get to know you?"  
  
"No wench, I don't need to get to know you, take off a layer of clothing. I can't smell you scent." He pulled my hoodie, and than scratched at my heavy jeans. "Take them off."  
  
"Wait a minute, what are you doing? Why do you need to smell my scent?" I looked into his eyes, lust, and more lust all I saw was lust, a sin.  
  
"I like your scent. Let me smell it?" He kept pulling on my pants. "Please let me smell it please?" I was scared he was freaking me out.   
  
"Why can't you smell my scent from my face or my chest?" I looked down at him, he was in pain, and I didn't know why. I rubbed the back of his head trying to calm him and he snapped a way from me burying his face deeper into my jeans.  
  
"It's so sweet, just let me? I want you and no one else as my mate." He rolled on top of me and held me down. I couldn't get free and I started to push up on him but he didn't budge. He was going crazy like my male cat did when alley cats were in heat. That's when it hit me.  
  
My body was screaming yes and by mind was saying no. "Inuyasha, I can't… be..." I sensed something and it reminded me of the tingle I had ignored earlier that evening. It was strong, but not strong like a formidable opponent for Inuyasha but like stomp Inuyasha to mush opponent.  
  
"Inuyasha what is that? I feel something strong." He peeled his body away from mine instantly. This is his chance to prove to me that he could be trusted and that his feelings were true. I wasn't a whore I didn't jump in anyone's bed but I had felt like being that way but decided otherwise.  
  
"Get back and stay behind me bitch." He pulled a transformed tesusaiga from its sheath, and smelled the air. "It's strong."  
  
I felt a tingle in my spine. "There's a shard." I said unsure of it. 'How can I be sure of that just because I felt a tingle?'  
  
An arm wrapped around my waist, making me scream. "Inuyasha, behind you." He turned to see me being pulled away. Tears instantly poured down my cheeks and into my screaming mouth.  
  
"Stupid wench!" He ran after me, but he began to fade into the dark. "Come back here and fight me." He faded all the away into the dark when I saw him drop to the ground in tears.

  
  
 **********************

  
She was gone I let her be taken by him why did I make her move away from me. I should have known he would stoop so low to use that little bastard of a sidekick as a shard carrier to throw my senses off balance. "Why did I stop? He was too strong. I have to find her." I ran through the forest searching for her scent. It was faint, but still there. "If she would take off those damn pants, I would be able to smell he better."  
  


  
 ********************  
  


  
"Let me go you stupid freak." I was kicking at the demon that looked almost exactly like Inuyasha. He had a crescent moon on his fore head and two slash marks on each cheek. I felt his power and it was an immense aura. I feared him as it radiated through my being.   
  
He stopped at gates to a mansion. "Why didn't anyone tell my brother about your other secrets?" He threw me over his shoulder. His clothing was magnificent. Mostly white, with some red yellow and blue, and a light grey boa wrapped around him. 'Secrets what secrets?' What was I some prize to be thrown around and carried like someone's luggage.  
  
 "Did you say brother?" I shook in fear hoping he wouldn't bite back at me, like Inuyasha, as I felt the power grow stronger. It seems to be coming from the sword at his side. A magenta mist rose and fell from it as I watched. He was making its power augment so strong I felt it stream up into me like a wave passing through my body rather than over it.  
  
The door creaked open revealing a toad like creature standing before a huge corridor. "Yes he is my pathetic half brother, and he doesn't deserve you. Are you even aware of your telepathy and psycho kinesis?" He placed my feet on the ground and lifted my chin, so I was looking at him. After he carried me in. Was it possible I had these "Powers" or was he crazy? I watched his eyes shift slightly as the door close with the same creaking noise it made when opened. There was no sign of uncertainty, so I questioned him.  
  
"What, how is that possible? I'm human and I 'm weak." I remembered what Inuyasha said. "Lighting like what comes out of the sky" "Feh" "It doesn't suit you; you're too stupid and weak." I looked down at the floor. The hand on my face slid downward and I felt somewhat relieved. I wasn't to sure if he was like Inuyasha or not. He could have ripped my throat out and left me to bleed to death like the demon from that evening looked like he wanted to do but he didn't.   
  
"Jaken set the girl a bath and get her a robe." The demon grabbed my arm as the toad went up a huge staircase. "You don't even know what you are. How sad." My eyes darted up at the tall demon as he pulled me up the huge marble staircase. 'What am I?' I thought, 'How could he know when I don't'  
  
I glared at the demon. "Wha... What am I!? I yelled tired of his stupid antics. "Tell me now!" A faint smile stretched across his face only to make me shiver. Some how that smile didn't look natural. I regretted my big mouth for even opening before anything really happened.  
  
He pulled me up by my arm he held with his left hand. "Don't yell at me. It won't get you anywhere." He dropped me letting me fall on the hard floor with a cold expression one that didn't look like it left its owner very often. It's was stoic yet somehow as cold as an artic winter. "Jaken, is that bath ready yet!?" The toad came down the stairs soaked and nodded.  
  
"Take a bath and change you ridiculous clothing." He turned and left me alone with the stupid looking toad. It grabbed my hand and shuddered. I felt in control he was the one who was shaking warily as if I would turn and bite him at any moment for touching my hand.    
  
"Follow me." He headed up the stairs. "Master Sesshoumaru really feels for you, but you can't be rude to him. He has a short temper. Its something he and his dumbfounded brother share." He led the way into a white marble bathroom filled with steam. "You bath is set and your robe is here on the partition." He set a black robe down on the partition, and tripped over one of my shoes on his way out. I laughed as he stumbled a few more times before closing the door behind him. This was much more like it I was comfortable in a warm somewhat cozy mansion. 

  
  
***************************************  
  


I walked to my study to think. I Sesshoumaru had just acquired a human woman, but why because she had telepathy and psycho kinesis.  Of coarse she could be of some use to me but I only took her to be my mate. Rin had asked me numerous times if sis would ever have a mom. I waited in the forest that morning when that miko Inuyasha had fallen in love with came through the well. She had aged significantly from the last time I had seen her. What I heard next was intriguing. "Inuyasha you have to protect my grand child please. I am dying from cancer and the power she has I can no longer keep at bay. Her Mahoutsukai's Sasshi (Witch's Book.) has been restless and I fear the only thing that I can do is leave her in your time where someone can help her control it."  A mere human with such power was all I needed to hear. Inuyasha would never control suck an accent form of power. 

  
I smell ed the air taking in the fresh scent of her bathing. The steam carried down to me stronger than it might have been with out the steam."Humph, and she's in heat. Such a sweet stench, Jaken when she's done in the bathroom take her to my chambers." The smell was strong overpowering but she would be mine so it didn't matter.  
  
I removed all my armor and headed upstairs to wait for my soon to be mate. The smell was stronger as I passed the bathroom Jaken had left her in. Rin was asleep but soon I would give her a brother or sister. This was my mate, human or not; her strength was what mattered to me and not her species.  
  


  
****************************************  
  


  
"Get up you stupid brat, Charha's gone." I knocked Shippou Out of his dream.  
  
"Huh, where did she go?" The kitsune sat up and stretched. "I can smell her, hum, she smells different.  
  
"What?" I smelled the air and caught her scent. She was naked somewhere." A low growl reverberated through my chest. "That son of a bitch, he better not even think about touching her." I let the growl sound still but as I spoke.

  
  
**********************************************  
  


  
Standing up I covered myself, and walked to the petition to grab the robe that the toad had left me. I heard the toad talking to himself or so I thought, as I finished dressing. The robe he had left was all I had and I felt like I was naked.   
  
I opened the door letting the steam escape into the huge hallway outside. "About time you're done." The little toad stood up from his where he was sitting. "I'll take you to your room now." I had my own room wow this couldn't get any better.  
  
I followed him down the hall. Two well-carved doors were ahead of us. My thought of things couldn't get any better floated into my mind only to be cut up diced and burned all at once. "Those doors look like the master bedroom. I can't be staying in there nor am I?"  
  
"Master told me to take you to his chamber." I grabbed the toad. There was no way I wanted to be in a room with some guy who threw me around like a rag doll. I was not some guys' trophy for beating his brother in anything.   
  
"He what, I don't think so, I am not staying anywhere with any man I don't know." I punched the toad and threw him to the floor. "I want my own Chamber." I cried stomping over the toad.   
  
"I can't refuse masters orders." He rubbed the bump on his head. I stopped and looked at him. 'Forget masters orders this woman doesn't do orders.'   
  
"I'm leaving; you're so dumb you probably couldn't stop me." I went to the toad and stomped him into the floor and walked to the stairs.  
  
Down at the middle landing stood a well-built demon. He looked angrily at me. "What are you doing go back to my chamber now!" He flashed up to up to me like lighting. Talk about agility boy he had it. I froze.  
  
"I'm sorry" I stepped back but fell over the stupid toad thing.  
  
"Jaken!" The demon grabbed the toad and squeezed his head in his hand. "What did I tell you to do?" He squeezed harder. I watched in horror as the head of the creature started to implode by the pressure being forced upon it.   
  
"Umhamymasir." The toad tried to say something but failed.  
  
I grabbed the demons arm and tried to stop him from killing the toad. I didn't care for the creature sensing I didn't know him but hitting him was one thing but killing him was a total different level. I pulled harder but I was too weak. Its head popped and I was thrown to the ground screaming. "You sick bastard."  
  
The demon dropped the body of his loyal servant. "He didn't listen." He grabbed my hair and feeling its dampness. He stroked it for a few moments before I felt an agonizing pain shoot down and over my head.  He was pulling me down the hall by it to his chamber. I was screaming and crying for him to stop. I didn't deserve this. I regretted saying I deserve all the pain possible like death but this was torture.  
  
"Let go, get off of me."  The doors to the chamber slammed open hitting the walls just beside them. I felt the pulling on my hair wrench harder than before as he threw me onto his bed and walked to the doors.  
  
"Sleep now!" He closed the doors and I laid back glad he wasn't staying. A headache started to form and I closed my eyes tights not wanting the tears to escape.  
  


************************************************

  
Well I have to go bye and I'll try to put a new Chappie up soon. Peace out and Laterz Charms Oh read and Review or I will not update.


	3. Wet Robe and Confusion

  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its Characters. I do own Charha.****

**Chapter:3**

**Wet Robe and Confusion.**

I felt breath on my neck, after the morning sun had started to peek through the wide spread balcony window, waking me from my delicate slumber. The room was filled with the early suns rays as I yawned.  
  
"I see you've been awoken by the early morning sun." A calm serene voice arose from the breath that I had felt on my neck.   
  
"I do not wish to speak to you, you're a sick monster." The serene voice was enraged at my last comment, as I was brought face to face with the demon once again.  
  
"I am your master, and you will listen to my every word and not question me or call me such names ever again," His body lowered over mine. Heat embraced me and his body clashed with mine.  
  
Silver hair rushed down to my sides and he gazed into my eyes. Burning lust flew through my veins. I felt as if his gaze was connecting to my body and seducing me and with lust flying through my heart. "Your body cries for me."  
  
His facial expression turned to a stern yet childish one. "My body cries for no one."  
  
I pulled my throbbing body from beneath him and stood up from the bed. "Yes, your body cries for me."  
  
I will not be subdued by your emotion for me." I rapped my robe round my body, while walking to the door.  
  
His body swiftly appeared before me. His fangs were hanging out of his mouth with his tongue licking his lower lip. "Did you not hear me?"  
  
I pressed past him ignoring his words. Swinging the door open, I walked out of the room. My body still was throbbing, not because of pleasure but of pain. I felt disgusted as I realized what was wrong. 'My limbs below my waist feel so tired today.' My mind began to play games. 'What if you were raped by this demon? What will you do if this is true?' Letting my legs crumble beneath me, I collapsed to the ground.  
  
"No, this can not be, not with him, not here." A memory flashed through my head. He had raped me, but I had somehow in some way blocked it out trying not to remember.  
  
A shadow fell over me, making me turn. "Do not try and forget what we did." The silhouette of a tall light skinned demon made me move backward.  
  
His body was more magnificent than the clothing he wore when he took me. His legs were long and muscular, arms that looked like rocky hill's that descending upward into the valleys of his chest. Only a small piece of cloth covered his manhood.  
  
He reached his hand to help me up. Instead he grabbed my long blue highlighted black hair and lifted me to his arms. That might hurt  
  
"Jaken set my mate a place at the table by my side." I looked to see the little toad open a door from where I was lying before in the bed with the demon that now held me.  
  
"Yes, master," The toad had somehow regenerated its head. "Your bath is set master. I left your armor and a robe for your mate as well. My eyes widened at the toads words. "Mate?" I whispered softly.  
  
"Yes, mate, my mate." I couldn't believe his words. I didn't even know his name. 'I would choose Inuyasha over him any day.'  
  
"Why would he leave me a robe?" Silence was shared, with no answer. The demon began to walk to one of the many doors within the hallway.  
  
Breaking the silence I asked once more. "Why would he leave me a robe in your bath?"  
  
He opened the door revealing a huge bath with red lilies drawn on its long side. "You are my mate and you will no longer bathe without me by your side."  
  
My heart slipped and my mind went crazy. I slapped him in the face. "I refuse to do anything of that sort." I slapped him again only this time making him angry.  
  
"How dare you disrespect me in such a way, you're my mate, and you will do as I say." His lips curled up into a grinch-like smile making me cringe. He was going to hurt me or worse.  
  
"You bastard?" The memory of what happened flooded my mind blocking my thoughts.  
  
"In days I'll be able to smell a child within you". He dropped me in the tub.  
  
The robe I had worn to bed was now weighing me down. "You lie. I will never bare the child of a beast like you."  
  
"But you will, and you will never speak to me like that again." He grabbed the top of the robe and pulled it off of me, leaving me bare to his gaze. I was naked both physically and mentally as his grin spread across his face like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in wonderland. It didn't last as I watched it become emotionless once more.  
  
I pulled my right arm over my breast and my left hand amongst my woman- hood. "Leave me alone." Tears fell from my eyes.  
  
His emotionless face stayed the same for a few moments, and changed to an innocent look. "Jaken? Bring me the fur father left me for my mate." The small toad shuffled from the door side and came back covered in white fur looking mess. "Here you are master." The toad Jaken lifted the mess to his master before he left the room.  
  
"This is my father's fur he left it for my mate", he told me it would protect her in every way." The cold would never affect her because the fur keeps thy warm. Heat will be reflected and the fur will make the temperature perfect for a midsummer day. Attacks from anyone will be deflected and sent back to the attacker two times stronger. If you are ever injured it will heal you." He set the fur down and placed his hand on my head.  
  
I looked up at him wondering why he had his hand on my head. Either he was going to rub me like his pet dog or stuff me personally into the fur by my hair I guessed. "You have a cold, and you need to eat" His sudden interest in my health dumbfounded me.  
  
'Why is he so concerned?' "I need my backpacks, and they have all my medical supplies in them." What is your name?" I sat up in the bath looking at the worried demon. He actually looked distraught by my temperature. Did he really care if I were sick or was it a game?   
  
"I'll get that from my brother, and my name is not important because you'll know me as mate." He lifted me from the bath and covered me with a towel "Sesshoumaru" He replied softly in my ear. I was pacified by his calm voice and some of the tense feeling retracted at the sound.  
  
I was no longer angry at the demon that I know knew as Sesshoumaru my mate. Ha you thought Inuyasha was coming right.  
  
"Get up Shippou!" I yelled at the small sleeping fox demon that only rolled over and bit me.  
  
"Hanyou you try to hard." The Kitsune sat up and bit me again. "See"  
  
"You little brat!" I grabbed him by his tail and flung him on top of the larger backpack of Charha's. "Time to go!" Oh look your right he is.  
  
He took me back to his chambers and laid me down in his bed. "Jaken bring her breakfast to my chamber I'll be down in a bit."  
  
"I'm not hungry and I'm just going to sleep." He pulled the thick white covers over my cold body.  
  
"You will eat and I'll see to it." He sat at my side and pulled me up to his side keeping me covered." My child will need all the nutrients possible."  
  
"Yeah sure." The thought of a child made me disgusted with myself. Any or all promises were broken, because of my new predicament. "A child"  
  
"Your brother, he is half demon right?"  
  
"Eat, Yes he is why are you asking when you already knew the answer?" He tried to feed me rice but I turned my head. "Eat"  
  
"I am not hungry, and your child will be half demon." Just like your brother and you'll be disgusted by him as well. I turned away from my new mate. "Is that not true"?  
  
"My child will be blessed with your special strengths, and he will be a half demon with strong human abilities." He set the tray down on the bed and left me alone in the room.  
  
'I better eat or he'll be angry, he can probably smell the food if I try and hide it.' I sat back and took small amounts of the bread and riddled at the theme. "How does he expect to live on rice and bread, at least he didn't try to feed me meat".  
  
I looked at the chopsticks and wondered how I was supposed to use them. "Stupid forks and spoons, mom should have just made me eat with my hands."  
  
The door cracked open and the toad Jaken looked in. "Do you want anything to drink, and are you done?"  
  
I smacked the door hitting the toad in his head. "Yup and yes I'm done." I opened the door and picked the toad up. "Where's your master, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"He's eating, something you didn't do, He will be very angry with you for that." I dropped him on the floor and stepped on his head. It will grow back  
  
"Yeah so, where's the living room I really can't stand staying in this room." I pressed my foot down harder on the toad.  
  
"Yeah there is one, but you're supposed to stay here." He wiggled under my foot."  
  
I pulled my foot off of his head. "Where is it?"  
  
"Down the spiral staircase through that door." He pointed to a door next to a wardrobe.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Sesshoumaru was waiting behind the door.  
  
"Jaken bring my fathers fur to this room. Have her dress in it then bring her to me." He shoved me back into the room and closed the door. I was now alone again with the toad who looked disgusted with me.  
  
"Damn, what is his problem? Hell all I wanted to do is leave this room. How does a person live with such a tyrant reining over them?" I asked no one in particular. Jaken left the room and scurried back in covered with the fur robe.  
  
"I'm not wearing that, nope no way. Its fur, I'm not like that, I can't wear fur it's against my beliefs." I threw myself back on the bed and curled up next to one of the huge pillows. 'Smells good wonder who does his laundry.'  
  
"Master said to dress you and bring you to him." The toad grabbed my arm and pulled me up out of the bed.  
  
"I said no!" I pulled away from him and flipped back onto the bed.  
  
"What he said is the rules." The toad grabbed my arm again and pulled me up. "Put it on, I don't want my head to be gone again."  
  
I put it on angered that I didn't want to wear the fur. "See how does it look?"  
  
The white fur was soft like a plush toy. It had red marks on the arms and down the front. It was almost like a full-length coat, but on the inside were pants to keep my legs warm.  
  
"Master's father had it made for his mother, and out of his own fur. She died before the robes keeper would give it to her. The keeper gave it to the master and told him to give it to his mate." I sat down letting the new information swirl around in my mind.   
  
"So this is his father's fur?" I sat down on the bed, and looked at the toad frankly. Boy I had been I bitch about putting it on when it actually was a big thing to my mate.  
  
"Yes, he gave it to his son so his power could live on and protect people he loved." The toad grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Now we go see the master." The guy's father had this robe made from his own fur to protect me the one his son must love.  
  
I was led down the spiral staircase to a room with fur-covered cushions spread about it. Sesshoumaru was in the middle sitting in an Indian-Style posture with his back turned to where we stood on the stairs.  
  
"Master, she is ready." I noticed the demon Sesshoumaru was in his armor. He was ready to fight with two swords at one side. One with a much larger handle than the rest.  
  
"Jaken, find me a bow and some arrows." My mate turned towards us and gestured for me to sit with him. 'He is my mate, and he apparently has some kind of love for me. I have but one choice listen or be punished.'  
  
I came to his side and sat beside him in the same way he sat. "Yes?"  
  
"I have business to attend to and you will come with me." He pulled me closer to his side.  
  
"Yes" 'I can't say too much or he'll probably be angered with me.' I knew he had a short temper but for some strange reason I thought it was shorter than that hot head Hanyou.  
  
"You're not much for words. Did it finally get through your thick human head I'm stronger than you?" He picked me up and placed me on his lap.  
  
I moved away from him quickly. "Sesshoumaru I may be your mate, but I still want to be left alone, I'm not ready."  
  
"Stupid Bitch what is your problem. I fed you, and clothed you yet you still dislike me. Why?" He leaned his body in on mine and held my hands down. "No slapping this time!"  
  
"I don't have the respect for you to care. Why do you want me to come with you? You have armor on, and have two swords in sheaths at your side." I stood up yanking my hands away from him.   
  
I slapped him once. "Stupid wench", I slapped him again. "Stop disrespecting me?" I slapped him once more. It felt like a great idea to disapprove at the time.  
  
"No! I will not stop slapping you until you get it through your thick youkai head. I want respect from you and space." I slapped him and walked half way out the room when I tripped over the toad. "I'll slap you too!" I growled  
  
"Get back here mate, your not staying here alone." I turned around and saw an angry demon grab the bow from the toad. "Come Get your bow and follow me."  
  
"No!" I wanted to rest from all of last nights happenings and all that Sesshoumaru wanted was for me to listen to him. "Ha your not making me go anywhere."  
  
He threw his armor over his shoulder and stood up. "I have no time for this mate. Get your bow now!"  
  
I stared at the demon that now had red eyes. "No." 'I'm dead now too bad I didn't tell him to die.' "Die!"  
  
"You act like a child, how can I deal with you and get your possessions at the same time?" He walked up to me as I began to quiver slightly under his gaze.  
  
"I have choices too!" I leaned back against the wall behind me." If I choose not to go then I choose not to go. And I choose that. I would have my stuff if you weren't a coward."  
  
His eyes dropped. "How am I a coward?" He crouched down in front of me and looked at me awkwardly, his head cocked to the side.  
  
I in turn stole his gaze and sent it back at him." Instead of fighting your brother for me, you kidnapped me and ran from him." I titled my head to the side and gave him puppy eyes to calm his now rising temper.  
  
"I didn't fight my brother for you, because I didn't want you to get hurt." His hand rose up to my arm. "Now let's go."  
  
He pulled me up and placed me gently on his back. "You didn't want to hurt me?"  
  
I fearlessly placed my hands down on his strong front side and gripped his kimono. "My brother always hurts the ones he loves, when it comes to fighting me."  
  
Jaken tethered the straps of a bamboo arrow case around my shoulder and hooked the carved bow around it. "What do you mean he hurts the ones he loves?"  
  
The toad placed armor chastity around my waist and locked it to Sesshoumaru's iron chest armor. "He once caused the death of Kikyou. He was in love with her, but he betrayed her. He wanted to be a full demon and this gave some one named Naraku reason to take the form of him. Naraku attacked Kikyou where she and Inuyasha were to meet striking a fatal blow she pulled together the strength and sealed my brother to a tree for an eternity but your grandmother freed him 60 years after he was sealed. Your grandmother shattered the Shikon no tama twice once when she met Inuyasha and once again when she felt betrayed by him. She left for good but came back to promise you to him. He only wants you to find the Shikon shards for him and that's it." He adjusted me like I was a backpack.  
  
"So he's afraid of commitment, all guys are like that." I tighten me grip on his kimono.  
  
"Not all men are like him. I may kill people, but I wouldn't hurt the one I love." He walked to the castle door Jaken had opened.  
  
I could see the wind blow leaves of the trees as Sesshoumaru carried me out side on his back. "Men are beast. They fight all the time and eat like pigs." I said trying not to laugh at how right I was about they guys in my era.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and smelled the air. "I am not a beast nor do I eat like a pig."  
  
I sighed and laid my head down on his shoulder. I could feel the long night catching up with me. "Oh you don't act like a beast. That's a lie. You pulled me around by my hair and dropped me in scolding hot water. Tell me you thought that was humane?"  
  
He began to run at a speed that scared me. 'How could a demon have the ability to run faster than a car?'  
  
"How am I a beast?" I turned my head over to look at his face. "You were acting like a child, who never listened to anyone in your whole life." He growled.  
  
"I just don't like listening to people. I can't trust." I looked up and saw a red black and yellow flash of color. "What was that?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and smelled the cold brisk air. "My brother."  
  
Inuyasha appeared before us straddled by both of my bags and Shippou. "Why is she so close to you bastard?" Inuyasha snarled with his fangs bared at my mate.   
  
He was enraged by what he saw. I said nothing. "She is my mate little brother. You see she wears the garments that father made of his own fur for my mate. She also wears the chastity that bears my scent, and it's engraved with my name." He unlocked me form his back leaving the chastity beat locked around my waist.   
  
"Hide behind a tree somewhere mate far from where I stand." I didn't know each brother had a plan of use for me. Inuyasha motives were to get the shards of the Shikon No Tama but Sesshoumaru's were blurred. All I had gotten from him was that he wanted me as his mate.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru." I walked 20 yards or so from where he stood making sure not to go too far into the dark forest, which surrounded us. This was a good idea to me because I didn't want a repeat of the ogre encounter.  
  
"She called you by your name, not mate." The hanyou laughed. "All though she does smell like you." His laughter only lasted a few moments before he realized I was truly the mate of his brother. A low growl came from the hanyou and than he pulled a transformed sword. The tesusaiga was what my Gram had told me was the proper name for it.   
  
"Oh so you think you can beat me with a transformed tesusaiga." Sesshoumaru drew a sword as well, but his glowed the eerie magenta color like it had the night before when he abducted me from Inuyasha. I had noticed by chance as he carried me away through the forest. It pulsed with the eerie glow with the beat of a heart.  
  
"You bastard, what right do you have to touch what was promised to me!" Inuyasha attacked in full force. His fang also beat like heart as he closed in on my mate.OPPS CLIFFHANGER. Tell me who you think will win. Peace out Charms. 


	4. “Brotherly Love”

Disclaimer: JI do not own Inuyasha if I owned it I would be richJ

Megami: Goddess

Myou: Life

Chapter IV

**"Brotherly Love"**

Charha watched as Inuyasha charged towards his brother. Tetsusaiga glowed a passionate red, as it clashed with toukijin. The two swords were evenly matched but both brothers wouldn't give up, causing Inuyasha to swing his free fist at his brother's face. Sesshoumaru's base gave out causing him to falter from his stance. Sesshoumaru now on the defensive had to find a way to knock his brother back and gain control of the situation. Toukijin sent off a powerful and demonic force propelling Inuyasha into the side of a tree as he fought to find away to defend himself. The tetsusaiga spiraled off into the yonder of the dark forest, leaving Inuyasha unarmed. Sometimes toukijin would prove useless but like Sesshoumaru the sword disliked his brother enough to protect its owner and allow him to hold the offensive.

His brother's form dropped to the ground and lay there still for a few moments not even breathing but Sesshoumaru knew better and could feel his brother's blood stir. Inuyasha's blood started pulse as his youkai blood began to overtake what control he did have over himself. Sesshoumaru with haste noticed this change in his brother's blood by peering into the emotionless crimson eyes of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru held his ground as he watched his brother stand but what happened next he did not expect. Inuyasha's gaze fell upon the tree that his mate hid behind clutching the small mistune pup in fear. Inuyasha was no longer fighting his brother but instead he was after his prey…

…Sesshoumaru's mate, Charha.

In a flash of red he stood towering before her his eyes a red with two crimson red markings to show his youkai blood drawn on either cheek, and she did fear him not for her life but for Shippou's. She stood from her once crouched seat staring deep into his eyes, crying out the only word she could think off. "SIT."

He crashed face first into the ground as she grabbed the kit pup and ran for Sesshoumaru, but she wasn't fast enough and Inuyasha caught her by the white collar of her kimono. He turned her trembling body around making her face him. Her eyes caught his red ones and she knew there was no soul behind them, nothing but a cold hunters gaze show.

A scream escaped her mouth as she hung there holding Shippou even closer to her chest. His body was shaking slightly as he yelled "Fox Fire." , Making Inuyasha drop them. She landed unevenly but managed to stay on her feet to run behind Sesshoumaru.

The lord's face now held a scowl which was not like him as he listened to his mates breathing become shakier behind him. "Did that half breed hurt you?" he asked his eyes still on Inuyasha.

She looked up at him and softly answered. "Hai." Inuyasha dashed forward claws stretched out ready for an attack and Sesshoumaru readied himself in a defensive stance instead of a fighting one.

Charha watched from behind her mate not sure whose side to be on. Sesshoumaru had taken her innocence from her and that was unforgivable. Inuyasha on the other hand had wanted to save her from his brother but was rude and uncompassionate towards her. Not only was he guilty of that but minutes earlier he had attacked her.

She couldn't come up with an answer and hadn't known either long enough to make a decision but what she did know was Inuyasha wanted her dead at that moment. Her mind raced as she thought over scenarios and not one of them could stop both brothers from fighting one another.

_'Scenario one: Sit Inuyasha till the cows come home. No, that's not going to stop Sesshoumaru from slicing and dicing Inuyasha while he is down. Scenario two: Sit Inuyasha and seduce Sesshoumaru. No Inuyasha will get up be twice as pissed and Sesshoumaru will drag me back to his castle by my hair. Scenario Three: Play dead. Well we're screwed._' She thought looking back down at Shippou's trembling form.

"Get back woman." She heard Sesshoumaru growl. She slowly backed away watching Inuyasha pounce Sesshoumaru. There was a muffled yell and a high pitched cry which caused Charha to put Shippou down and run back out to aid the hurt brother whom ever it was.

She reached them only to see Inuyasha lift his head and growl at her blood dripping from his fangs. "Inuyasha you don't want to do this." She pleaded as he stood from his brother limp form. "Please Inuyasha I know you're in there. Don't do this don't hurt me." She cried luring him away from Sesshoumaru's body.

The lord was conscious but the rip in his neck wasn't helping him out as he tried to aid his mate. He sat up dazed trying to focus on the two retreating figures. His body quavered slightly as he got to his feet just in time to see Inuyasha lurch forward at his mate. At the sight he instinctively put his body between his brother and his mate.

Charha watched an orb of white appear before her and Inuyasha leap on it. She lost vision as the idea of Sesshoumaru sacrificing himself for her began to pour through her mind. Her body tensed as the feeling of blindness washed over her and she felt her soul and body split.

A bright white light radiated from her and swept through the forest around them. Inuyasha's body was ripped from Sesshoumaru's and slammed to the forest floor at the light poured past them. Sesshoumaru who was now wounded beyond the point of safe healing turned to see the light stream out of her as he slumped down to his knees in pain.

She turned her gaze to him and he could see the sorrow at that moment fill her eyes. His muscles were becoming lax and limp from fatique as he watched her walk to him with what he assumed to be the light of an angel flowing around her. She kneeled down looking deep into his golden eyes tears already formed beneath her own and circled her arms around him.

The feeling swept over him as she held him, security, love, and warmth. She was healing him as she gradually let her power pullback within her. He watched this amazing feat take place as he felt the tainted power pull back through him into her. She was using her own life energy to heal and save him by staving off the under worlds minions and heal him in the process, she was the myou megami. She was giving him, her own life.

Sorry so Short But I think this was a great place to leave it at Fin. Complete. There will be a sequel later. Sorry the poor ending for this I just think I want to make a sequel, That's all. Review. Thankx for waiting three years for it. The sequel will give you a bit of insight.


End file.
